Captain Falcon
Captain Falcon is a character and mercenary from The F-Zero Series. Falcon is also The4everreival's second favorite Smash Bros Character and alongside Yoshi is his best character. Voice actor: Eric Kuso Birthdate: April 10 P Team and Miracle Elite vs. Malachite's Empire He is the epitome of coolness in a way. The god of awesomeness. He owns a church and runs non-believers over with his car instead of smiting them. His signature Falcon Punch can break galaxies. He may the fight against Malachite. Captain Falcon was approached by an anonymous person and told about the situation with Fatman and Malachite and that when Malachite betrayed Fatman, Blood Falcon and Black Shadow joined so Falcon took his action on help and left to find allies. It's revealed that he teams up with both P Team and Miracle Elite to stop Malachite and his members' plan. Mostly Blood Falcon and Black Shadow, who he wants to defeat them before they could take over the world!!!!! Captain Falcon escaped from Mechuckles' wrath, leaving his allies killed, He soon went to find a new team instead of The Helper Squad, he found Brock and joins him. Ultimate Story Captain Falcon took part in a special test for Lisa Simpson. She was to select a small group of heroes to partake in a special program that will teach them about the secrets that the Mystics have kept from others. Captain Falcon did not make the Top 8 because he was from the distant future. However, when Lisa was asked to choose a few new allies to the cause, she selected him because she felt that someone from the distant future could be of help to them. During the beginning of the first Ultimate Story, Captain Falcon was called forth to be one of the Gym Leaders for Lisa's Pokémon League. He was assigned to represent Saffron City. He used a Spearow and a Fearow when he was a Gym Leader. If a Trainer were to defeat him, then they would be able to earn the Falcon Badge. After the Super Smash Pokémon League was dissolved, his Pokémon were not seen again very often. He does make an appearance every now and again and continues to help out Lisa. Captain Falcon's Pokemon 21-Spearow.png|Spearow 22-Fearow.png|Fearow ReBoot Multiuniverse Capt. Falcon was recruited with other Smashers as Mario, Princess Zelda, Link, and his young counterpart managed to find him in Big Blue. He was miffed since he wouldn't participate in the Grand Prix on account of a net war against a super virus. Falcon reluctantly tagged along using his Blue Falcon toward Kong Island. They found a sleeping Donkey Kong, and Mario had this idea on using the machine taking his bananas. The ape woke up and stormed toward it, and Falcon was the one who subdued him. It was only a ploy to recruit DK for the war. As they were heading to Mainframe via the Falcon Flyer, Ness rode shotgun, then they were soon ambushed by the Guardian Collective. They escaped to the Super Computer and met up with Guardian Sentries. Together, they wiped them out and Daemon approached. They escaped from him and the oncoming infection. And they eventually got to Final Destination where Samus Aran and Mewtwo beat Daemon. Her infection spread crashing the Flyer and they crashed into Mainframe. The war was won as Hex spread the cure and he left with the others after the special movie finished. Ikran's F-Zero timeline Capt. Falcon was Douglas Jay Falcon in the Ikran's series of stories. He was the renowned racer and bounty hunter, though he never had the disguise for Andy Summer/Burt Lemming. Instead, he first appeared in Falcon's Followers, inspired by GX's Story Mode. Then the timeline featured the anime, GP Legend, and he heeded Jody Summer and Dr. Stewart of the savior's coming, as a means to save the galaxy upon Black Shadow's revival. When Rick Wheeler and the Task Force were captured and brainwashed, he relied on Tinsel and her newfound friends to save them. He eventually met up with Rick and trained him as his only disciple. He trusted him to succeed in thwarting Black Shadow for good, thus he wanted to pass on his legacy to him realizing his morality. However, Rick turned it down, though it came to pass after Falcon sacrificed himself as he drove himself and Deathborn into the abyss. Since then, Rick Wheeler obtains the mantle as the Young Capt. Falcon carrying on his legacy. He also makes brief appearances as he guides and looks over him from the heavens. Allies and Enemies *Allies: P Team, Miracle Elite, and B Team (He Heard Them About How Captain Falcon is Awesome), Rick Wheeler, Tinsel Steelus, Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi, Joey Wheeler, Jody Summer, Dr. Stewart, Dr. Clash *Enemies: Blood Falcon, Black Shadow, Deathborn, Miss Killer, Zoda, Malachite's Empire *Voiced by: David Wills. Voiced by Eric Kelso in the Ikran's stories. Videos Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters hailing from the F-Zero Universe Category:Characters that debuted in P Team and Miracle Elite vs. Malachite's Empire Category:The Bodyguard Unit Members Category:Fourth in Command Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Meme Characters Category:Internet Stars Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ryo Horikawa Category:Allies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Breakout Characters Category:Characters from the Future Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Speedsters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters in The Elseworld Saga Category:Characters in Bender's Elseworld Story Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Saved Souls Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777 Category:Characters in Ikran's F-Zero timeline Category:Captains Category:Characters with Nerves of Steel Category:Pacifists Category:Badass Pacifist